


Monopoly

by Quilljoy



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quilljoy/pseuds/Quilljoy
Summary: Aya and Ken face each other on opposing sides at last. (For the tumblr prompt "angry kiss".  Requested by tetsuyapants.)





	Monopoly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reloaded](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/229060) by Mami-san. 



> Ken as a Schwarz member has messed up with my head. This is lightly inspired by Mami-san's ingenious idea.

There isn't much left of Hidaka Ken.

It's all gone, shed together with his tracksuit as he was admitted to prison. Ken stripped bare after the officer noted all of his belongings, but it's more than clothes he leaves behind.

He's not expecting to ever come out and, in a certain sense, he doesn't. The door is unlocked for him but there's no trace of his his keys, ID or his phone. He finds a dress shirt instead, with matching black trousers and shoes. A newly issued passport with his photograph and a name he doesn't recognize. His weapon.

"What the hell is this?" he thinks.

"This," Schuldig replies with a lazy smile, "is your get out of jail free card."

Ken thinks back to being locked up and how it felt just right back then, before looking into Mamoru's stern face.

Do not pass. Do not collect $200.

Schuldig just laughs and laughs, and Ken finds himself, for the first time in a long while, cracking a smile.

Thus he's left with nothing but the basest instincts an animal might possess. Fear. Rage. Desire. It's easy to recognize the world behind such lenses; or rather, it feels guilt had been clouding his vision for too long, and now he can see better without it. Schuldig says religion (and he says religion as he says Weiss; a joke whose punchline Ken's too stupid to understand) has tied him down and cut him short of potential. Ken isn't quite as fast to dismiss it. He just sees things as they are, now. Beasts don't have a place in heaven. Soulless. Easy to acknowledge in himself what he is and where he's going if he accepts no liability. A lion is built for the kill. And so is he.

Of course, Crawford has him playing pretend, wearing this human skin that fits tightly against his body - too tightly, he thinks, but Crawford cares not that it's suffocating, and has him outfitted in a plain suit and table manners. Ken learns how to wield his smile as he wields his claws.

Brown eyes and warm features. Ken feels more comfortable once he forfeits them, clad in mission clothes and hidden by the night. Stalking prey is when he's truly free. The world smells different after dark. It exists only in splashes of color under streetlights. He loves the cold that creeps underneath his coat when he's on the bike. Ken loves that the city – his city, so vibrant in the morning, so full of life – is tuned down to a radio static. Most of all, he loves bringing these lives to a final and abrupt stop.

Of course, it's never as easy.

Weiss has never allowed Schwarz to roam free. It's a hilarious conclusion to their farce that Fujimiya sticks by Takatori Mamoru's side, but Ken isn't laughing.

He looks into Aya's blade, and he hungers.

"I'm disappointed in you," Aya might say - or he might not. It's surprisingly irrelevant. Aya has all the experience he needs with his friends going rogue. Ken's blood boils. Does that mean he's a friend?

It certainly feels like it when their weapons cross. Aya aims not for his belly then, but for his heart. Ken returns the favor. Dejavu. Once upon a time Ken sliced through his chest but Aya didn't die. And once, Aya let him wane in a hospital with his torso split open on the edge of his sword.

Would it have turned out differently, he wonders, the air hot with with perspiration, if Aya recognized his feelings? Was he not obvious enough, adamant enough? Did Aya take it for madness?

Aya slices into the void Ken's body leaves behind after dodging. Well, he certainly does now...

And Ken still wants.

All uncertainty is gone from his limbs, and Aya's wonderful in this new shape he took for himself, limber and sure, striking through the night with the easy confidence of a murderer. It's hard to get mad at him. Aya left him to rot, but he did it knowing Ken would get back from the dead.

Now he's facing someone else, Ken supposes, although he's still the same person who looks at Aya and sees the graceful cut of his jaw, the violet in his eyes. They're as hot and unforgiving as ever. He looks angry, but Aya always looked angry and it's hard to differentiate when Ken's fighting for survival.

And maybe, just maybe, he longs for something more. He'll give Aya the benefit of knowing, however, because Aya faces him with nothing but intent. So Ken searches for his lips, he takes the plunge - as to speak -, holding onto him even though Aya might tear his heart out with a strike. He already has it, anyway.

The kiss is messy, too much like fighting, finishing with the violence it started. And it's not that Ken doesn't mind dying, it's that he already did, first when his future was cut short by Kase, and later when Schwarz welcomed him with open arms. So really, once more isn't a novelty, and he smiles at Aya, and waits.


End file.
